


Race fast, safe car

by Halfling



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knocks on Steve's door with one thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race fast, safe car

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Tony porn, short and sweet. You have been warned! Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/)

“I need you, now.”

“Uh, okay. Any particular reason?”

Tony began ripping off his clothes like they were on fire. “Do I need one?”

“Guess not.” Steve shut the door before anyone could see and locked it just in time for Tony to flip him around and push him against it, grinding their hips together. Steve had been in the middle of filling out some paperwork for Fury, but Tony had a way of always taking precedence.

“You’re still dressed,” Tony growled from Steve’s neck, where he’d been busy making marks with his teeth.

“I can fix that if you give me a minute.”

“No time.” Tony yanked Steve’s t-shirt over his head with one hand and made quick work of his belt with the other. Within seconds, they were both naked. Tony pushed Steve back up against the door, trying to get as much skin-to-skin contact as humanly possible.

“We could move to the bed,” Steve panted.

“Fine.” Tony practically threw himself on the bed, and half dragged, half carried Steve along with him.

He grabbed at Steve’s hair on the back of his head with one hand and pulled their lips together for a rough kiss. His other hand went between Steve’s legs to stroke him to full hardness. Tony was already painfully hard himself, and more than impatient. Steve sensed his need and broke their kiss to push Tony back on the bed. Tony whined from the lack of contact, but it turned to a loud moan when Steve took all of him in his mouth. He wanted to push himself deeper but Steve’s strong hands were fast on his hips, taunting him at first with a slow pace, then picking up speed before Tony could verbalize a complaint. Tony didn’t last long under Steve’s assault. He shouted something incoherent as he came.

Through the post-orgasm haze, he could see Steve put a fist around his cock to finish himself off but Tony just batted his hand away. “Let me.”

He stroked Steve until he came, his seed spilling across his stomach, then they both collapsed on the bed.

After they laid there in a daze for who knew how long, Tony rolled over and kissed Steve again, gently this time. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“Glad to be of service.”

Tony looked around the room, now littered with clothes. “Sorry about the mess.”

“If all messes were that fun, I don’t think I’d ever mind them.”

“Tell me about it.” Tony wrapped himself around Steve and pulled a sheet over them both.

“Any reason in particular you felt so compelled to see me this morning?”

“Oh yeah. I bought a new car. Fucking beautiful. I’ll have to take you out for a drive later, just as soon as I replace the engine.”

That’s when Steve learned why Tony owned so many cars.


End file.
